Just like Heaven!
by cameronlove
Summary: Caroline is a struggling writer living in New York. Unable to find any inspiration there, She moved to her hometown 'Mystic Falls' in search of her muse. Lost all hope in love and life, she gets a whole more than she bargained for. Will she able to find a meaning of all this? What has life stored for her? (Klaroline AU)


**I'll always remember**  
 **It was late afternoon**  
 **It lasted forever**  
 **And ended so soon**  
 **You were all by yourself**  
 **Staring up at a dark gray sky**  
 **I was changed**

 **In places** **no one will find**  
 **All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**  
 **It was there that I realized**  
 ** **That forever was in your eyes****

 _ ** **- Mandy Moore (A walk to remember)****_

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 _Love_ , what a dangerous word. A feeling that I avoided all my life after my messy breakup with Tyler. I promised myself that I would never fall in love again, But what do people say? Yeah! never say never. So here I am, Listening to the beeping monitors, waiting for him to wake up. I am sitting beside a man I never met in my whole life until now. The man who has been in Coma for six months. But can you believe I have been talking to him for like three weeks? Now you must be wondering, That If he has been in the coma for six months, And I saw him until now, How the hell have I been talking to him for weeks? Well, That certainly sounds strange. I'm telling truth and this is a very long complicated story.

So here is this man, Niklaus Mikaelson. The man I'm in love with, Fighting for his life. Life is so cruel, yet so beautiful. My life has always been so unpredictable. A few minutes earlier, Doctors informed me that they are taking off Life support from him. All I can do is sit there and watch him trying, fighting off his life.

My life has been full of ups and downs, But never in my Life, I thought I would meet a ghost, Let alone fall in love with him. Well, I wouldn't exactly say a ghost, a spirit of an undead person perhaps? or something related to Astral projection crap. Every moment I spent with him, I will treasure it for my life.

I grabbed his hands, wishing he would just wake up and look at me.

"Please Klaus, Please keep fighting," I whispered, kissing his hands.

"Caroline," I took a deep breath, looked down at his unconscious body, His eyes were still closed to my utter disappointment. His face pale as it was before, then I looked up at him, standing there beside his body, His eyes looked defeated.

"I can't connect with my body Caroline, I cant get in."

"Klaus, Please keep trying," I pleaded looking at him as his eyes glistened with unshed tears, "You are strong, You cant let yourself go."

"I tried Caroline, I really did. Maybe its time for me to go, Maybe I should let myself go and so should you," He said looking down at his unconscious body. "I have been kept here for six months Caroline, They can't keep me here forever with artificial life support. I am sorry, sweetheart." He walked towards me and reached to touch my cheek but as his hand my skin, I felt nothing. "All thirty years of my life Caroline, yet three weeks I spent with you are the happiest days of my life...-"

"No Klaus, Don't you dare! This is not goodbye," I glared at him as my tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"The moment they take off Life support from me, I will be gone. This time for real. Love, I'm the lost cause," he sighed.

"Just try it Klaus, One more time. Please?" I pleaded and this time tears were falling non stop from my eyes... "I love you! I. Love. You." I confessed loudly. He looked at me very surprised and his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "So, If you don't keep fighting, I will kill you myself," I glared at him.

This time he chuckled and nodded. God, I loved his laugh. Would it be the same when he wakes up? He started moving towards his body but then stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"This is the last time I am trying, My love. If I failed this time, I will just disappear. Caroline Forbes, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in Love with you. If I never come back, "He was in tears. I never saw him in tears, all I wanted was to rush towards him and pull him into a hug but I knew my attempts to do so will be futile. "Just know that you have a whole life ahead of you. There is whole world waiting for you, great cities, arts, music, genuine beauty and you deserve it all. If I don't come back, I want you to live your life to the fullest. You will move on, Fall in love, make new friends. I will be always watching over you. And If this time I come back," He smiled, " We will travel the world together. You and me. I will spend every day showing how much I love you. Waking up with you in my arms." He smiled at me and then turned toward his body and disappeared into it.

I fell on my knees, praying that he will wake up. The doctors will arrive after few hours to take away artificial life support. I watched him waiting for him to respond. I waited and nothing happened. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't take my eyes away from him and I couldn't stop my tears. And just like that, I accepted that he is gone now. For good. I got up and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Goodbye, Klaus. I will love you, Always and Forever." I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. I looked at him for the last time before I grabbed my bag and walked toward the door. Just as I touched the doorknob, I heard a soft gasp. I dropped my bags on the floor and ran towards his bed. He was awake. His eyes were open. If I couldn't even describe what I was feeling. I wasted no time in calling doctors.

 _A few minutes later..._

As the doctors left the room, I got in. I quickly went to his side and grasped his hands. I wiped my tears and looked at him.

"You are alive!" I chuckled through my tears.

He said nothing and just blinked at me. After a few moments of silence, he took his hands off my grasp and looked away. He looked up and I saw something in his eyes. He was looking at me if I was a stranger.

"I'm sorry, miss. Do I know you? Where are Rebekah and Elijah?" and just like that, My whole world was destroyed.

* * *

 **A/N:- So how was it? should I continue writing it or not. I wrote this chapter on Caroline's point of view. But the whole story will be written in the third person narrative. Next chapter will focus on how this all started, How Caroline met Klaus. And don't forget to leave the review. Good or bad, all reviews are welcome. The whole story is depended on your response and reviews. Thank you for reading this story. I really hope you all like it.**

 **Love you all,**

 _ **-Christina**_


End file.
